To Vent
by itachiloverful
Summary: Just short...drabbles I used to vent some pending issues. Each chapter is a different character describing an "issue" with them. Rating goes up with each chapter Sooooo I'm just going to M rate it for safety reasons. Please leave a review
1. Heatran

"It's a normal day for us to be called ignorant. People think the others are better than we are. They think that just because people knew about them first that gives them seniority. I usually have nothing to say about this but today I couldn't.

I can tell you stories about what the seven of us have seen. What the seven of us have been through. Before modern medicine was a factor, I had to watch as people died in Cress's arms and she fought to do whatever she could to save them. She used to cry for days on end because there was literally nothing she could do.

I can tell you stories about the people who feared Rai so much that they thought him to be a God of Death. Children were left to die in his forest. He probably cried more than Cress did.

No one knows the things we've seen. So when they tell us that we know nothing...that we are the newest most ignorant creatures they've met…

I've seen entire countries rise and fall, empires destroy themselves. I've seen the earth take back it's land and give some up. So don't tell us we don't matter...don't tell us that we know nothing…

We've seen everything….." -Heatran


	2. Frogadier

"Y'know. Not a lot of things bother me. I have everything I need. I have a roof over my head, food in my belly, clothes on my back, and all the drugs and meds I could ever need..heh. Yeah. My life has gotten pretty great.

But...selfish ol' me..always wanting more. I can feel them look at me...they know I don't belong there. And most times, I know that too! I know that I wasn't born with them like he was..I wasn't….created to stand by them. And that doesn't really bother me! Er, most days.

There are times though, when I'll see them having fun outside..see how close they are. On those days, I really wish I was him. I would kill for the chance to have friends like that. But, that's no in the cards I guess. Just gotta deal with the hand given to me and all that...psychic mumbo jumbo. There's nothing I can do about it though.

Oh well." -Frogadier


	3. Delphox

"Hold me. Tell me I'm beautiful. Tell me how much you want me. How much you need me... I hear these things all of the time. Strange men come to me to satisfy their needs, showering me with proclamations of love and adoration, thinking that if they stay inside of me longer that I'll be filled with their love. I spend hours every day scrubbing my insides until they bleed because of how disgusting it makes me feel...scrubbing with vain hope that maybe I can wash their filth away and forget how disgusting I actually am.

I'm not good enough for you. Really. I'm dirty. I'm broken. I can't give you anything you want except for help in finding the woman who will take you away from me. Maybe...maybe it's for the best. You're so..you don't see it, what I see when I look at you. How pure and fragile you actually are. You need someone to hold you to their heart and cherish every second they have with you. You need someone as pure as you..not someone covered in filth such as I…

I'm glad though, that I got to meet you, and remember what it feels like to fall in love. Hah. I had almost forgotten how much it hurts. " -Delphox


	4. Darkrai

"I am native to the forest. I mind the people as long as they mind me. Left them alone as long as I was not bothered. But the people never learn. They came into my forest, my domain, my home. Their screams of fear would radiate around the entire island and they would be seen running out of the line of trees, faces white, urine trickling down their legs. They told stories of the "deformed creature" that plagued the woods...they tried to burn the trees down. Tried cutting too. heh. Those didn't work. The forest is my domain. I choose was stays and what leaves. Their axes broke, their torches died down.

I protected their forest, I protected their island. And still they called me a monster... so a monster I became.

Their homes were easy to break into. No one ever locked a door around here. The children were always my first victims. Why make them suffer? They only knew what the adults taught them. My claws in their throats ended their pitiful existence quickly.

There were always a few who manage to get a quick scream for mommy and daddy though. Heh. That just made it more fun. The parents running in as I pulled their baby's throat out, making sure to watch them for dramatic effect.

The mom's were always the first to scream. Oh how I hate the shrill voice of a crying mother, asking what I did to her precious baby. The dad is the one for force. He usually grabs something and tries to hit me while his wife goes and holds her baby, the fresh blood still gurgling and bubbling out of the newly opened skin. I usually go for her last. Leave her to suffer the mental torture as she watches the world she thought was so stable be ripped from underneath her.

The father is a being of brute force. He swings his weapon of choice which I dodge with ease. A quick swipe to the side and his ribs are bare to the outside. The smell of his blood fills the room as he clutches the spot, shaking. He looks as if he's going to faint. Funny.

Jabbing my claw out once more I grip his neck, digging the tips in to lift him off of the ground. Gripping his arm I lift it, tugging with just the right force to rip the shoulder out of its socket with a sickening pop and crunch. Yanking and twisting harshly, I wiggled the bone further away from its original place, forcing it to jut out of the skin.

He tried to act tough, trying to show off to the woman perhaps. I quickly put an end to that. He was crying like a baby by the time my fingers dug around the edges of the bone, tugging it away from the rest of his body. It didn't take long to remove the arm entirely, blood almost comically gushing from the wound.

Dropping him on the floor, I left him to scream and bleed, watching gleefully as his wife screamed and cried, trying to get away from me. Backing away, she fell flat on the bed, giving me full access.

I pounced, pinning her beneath me. Realizing that I had very little time left to act, I placed my claw over her eyes, the other hand gripping the back of her head by her hair. A quick jerk of my arms separated her neck from the rest of her spinal chord.

Just what a monster would do." -Darkrai


End file.
